Wishes and Watching
by writingrox12
Summary: OneShot. Jelizabeth. Jacks point of veiw.


This is my first Pirates Of The Carribean fan fiction, and there are some DMC spoilers in this. Its just a one-shot and I'm not going to continue it so don't ask.

Title: Wishes and Watching

Ship: Jelizabeth(Jack/Elizabeth)

Rating: T-M

Warnings: Spoilers and it refers to some sexual situations. Please do not read if you are not mature enough to handle the word sex.

* * *

He watched her. Every single day. What he'd give to have a woman like that. Strong, brave, beautiful. Boy was she beautiful. Skin as soft as an angel and eyes that could melt a stone heart. But no. He couldn't have her. She belonged to that good-for-nothing love-sick idiot William. The son of Boot-Strap Bill. God, Jack wanted her for his own. He wanted to take her and kiss every inch of her perfect body, whisper sweet nothings into hear delicate ear while he carressed her in ways that William never would. Captain Jack Sparrow knew what he wanted. But he also knew what he couldn't have. Elizabeth Swann was off limits. But that didn't mean that Jack couldn't watch her.

Yes. He could certainly watch her. And dream about her. And he could wake up, wanting to feel the weight of her head on his chest and soft warm breath against his skin. But he could never ever wake up and actually feel those feelings. No. For she belonged to William Turner. That lucky bastard. He didn't know how lucky he was to have a woman like her. She was amazing in every way and she knew it. He could see it in her smile. She knew that he wanted her and she milked that for all it was worth. She would brush against him every so often, carrying that smile. She would whisper into his ear things that she didn't want the crew to hear, not realising that it made his cold heart skip a beat.

But when it came to Miss Swann, his heart wasn't cold. Jack Sparrow would go to the ends of the earth for Elizabeth but he was the only soul that knew. Everyone else thought that Captain Jack was a heartless, cruel being that would sell anyone out. But no. Elizabeth was his queen and he'd do anything to see her smile. The smile that crossed her perfect lips when she saw Will. Jack would give up the Black Pearl for her to smile like that when she saw him.

And every once in a while, she would spy him watching her. She she'd just nod and look away, back to the sea. Thinking about Will and how much she bloody missed the boy and how she hoped and prayed that he was alright. It was that moments that Jack would look at the wooden floor of the ship,and feel a tug at his heart. He wished that she cared for him as much as she cared for Will.

But Jack supposed that his dreams were just going to have to be enough to satisfy him. He knew that it would never ever fully and completely satisfy him, but what was a man supposed to do? He knew that Elizabeth would never touch him the way he wanted her to. And Jack also knew how he wanted to touch her. He wanted run his fingers over every inch of that amazing body, massage away every worry that ever crossed her mind, and kiss away every single trouble she had. Just the thought of his lips touching her skin gave him goosebumps. In odd places mind you.

Jack remembered a dream that he'd had one night about her. But she hadn't been wearing that hideous pirate get-up. In fact, she hadn't been wearing anything at all. She was under the blankets in a bedroom and Jack walked in. Instead of screaming at him to get out and throwing large heavy objects at his head, much like the real Elizabeth Swann would probobly do, the dream Elizabeth smiled and beckoned him over. Ofcourse, DreamJack obeyed and crossed the carpeted floor over to the bed and sat down on the side. She'd placed one kiss on the side of his face as the blanket started slipping off her butter-smooth skin and he'd woken up. Damn ocean obviously jealous that Jack could dream of such...wonderful things.

The reunion of Miss Swann and Mr. Turner was painful for Jack. It tore at his heart. And people wondered why he'd been so keen on getting the heart and leaving. It was only because he didn't want anything to do with Mr. and Mrs. William Turner.

He could only...watch. Wish and watch.


End file.
